Tombstones and Coffins
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: Seven years pass. Nagisa gets a job at a school, but not for the reason they think. He's trying to convince himself that Korosensei's spirit really is by his side. But standing before his students, Nagisa can't help but feel alone, missing Korosensei more than ever. When he decides to die, Nagisa relies on Karma to do the deed. Neither are prepared for what happens. ABANDONED
1. First Death

Karma smirked with satisfaction as the last person left his office, looking beaten down, just like they always did.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Akabane Karma here," he said disinterestedly.

"Karma! Finally, I got the right number. Doing pretty well as a bureaucrat?"

The voice on the other end was vaguely familiar. Karma frowned. "Who is this?" he asked casually.

There was a sigh at the other end. "You can't even remember me? It's Nagisa!"

Karma double-checked the voice, as well as the number, realizing it really was Nagisa. Well, you couldn't blame him for not noticing sooner. It had nearly been seven years since they last talked. Brief chats barely counted. "Nagisa!" he said. "So, what's up?"

Nagisa chuckled nervously.

"Ah… about that, I need some help."

Karma snorted. "Seriously? Ask someone who's got more time on their hands. Or Kayano - even though she's a celebrity, I'm willing to bet you could get her wrapped around your finger," he teased.

Nagisa groaned. "I knew you'd say something like that," he mumbled. "But I really need your help, Karma… please, I'm begging you."

Karma rolled his eyes. The guy sounded pathetic when he talked like that. Barely changed since junior high - still short, still soft-spoken. A bit more assertive, maybe, but not by much.

"Fine," Karma said. "Where do you want to meet up?"

Sounding relieved, Nagisa rattled off an address before hanging up, leaving the bureaucrat to stare at the phone resignedly.

"Geez," he muttered, putting it back. "You haven't changed at all, Nagisa."

* * *

He stood, dumbfounded before the gate. If anything had changed, it was Nagisa's tastes. Why were they meeting at a graveyard? He flipped open his phone. When Nagisa picked up, Karma snickered, "Wow, way to pick a meeting place. What is this, the set-up for a prank? Pretty sad."

The other end was silent before Nagisa said, "Last row, near the back. See you."

Another abrupt hang-up. Karma frowned. He'd dressed casually so he wouldn't stand out, so he had no problem being anywhere muddy like this… but why a graveyard? The redhead pushed open the gate, letting it creak as he walked in. As he passed by the gravestones, he ignored them. Finally he reached the last row, where Nagisa was waiting as promised.

"I'm here," Karma said.

Nagisa nodded. The guy had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. So were his clothes.

So was… wait a second.

"What are you doing with a knife, Nagisa?" Karma said disapprovingly. "Doesn't fit you."

The boy looked haunted for a moment, shadows crossing his expression. Then he smiled - but Karma knew he hadn't imagined it.

Slowly, Nagisa raised the knife, the tip aimed at Karma. "I'm going to kill you," Nagisa stated calmly.

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked just as passively. He slipped out a knife in his sleeve, feeling the weight of his other weapons in his clothes. "Why?"

Nagisa looked hellish - he had the same expression as when he had fought Takaoka all those years ago.

"So that we can all be together. This is crossing the line - I don't want to leave school. School was where _he_ was."

Karma blinked, realizing who Nagisa was talking about. "You _work_ in a school," he pointed out, annoyed.

Nagisa hissed before striking, pressing down against Karma's knife.

Karma parried, then lunged. "You want the best of both worlds," Karma said.

"But reality doesn't work that way." Nagisa smiled. "I know it doesn't." Suddenly he moved oddly - in a way no assassin would. He leaned forward, burying Karma's knife into his chest - into his heart. "Only you could live with this," Nagisa muttered. His hands went limp, his eyes dull.

Karma dropped the knife, letting the body fall. He was in shock, staring at the corpse.

He glanced to the left, seeing the empty grave he'd failed to notice before, fixated as he had been on Nagisa. On the tombstone were the crudely carved words: "Shiota Nagisa."

Karma fell to his knees, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Just because he could live with this didn't mean he wanted to. Just because he could handle it didn't mean the burden wouldn't crush him.

"Why?" he whispered, reaching out to the still body. "Why?"


	2. Second Death

Karma smirked as yet another defeated person left his office. Then he sighed, closing his eyes as if in pain. He couldn't get the image out of his head, the freshly dug grave, Nagisa's still body… In the end, Karma had buried Nagisa, but hadn't told anyone else.

The dirt had been hard to clean off his hands, the blood even harder. Karma didn't shiver at the thought of blood… but Nagisa's blood…

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Akabane Karma here," he said disinterestedly.

"Karma! Finally, I got the right number. Doing pretty well as a bureaucrat?"

Karma froze, his mind registering the voice and simultaneously rejecting it.

"Who is this?" he asked trying to keep his voice casual.

There was a sigh at the other end. "You can't even remember me? It's Nagisa!"

Karma double-checked the voice, as well as the number. The he shook his head, knowing it couldn't be. "Is that so..?" he said, for lack of a better response. Then he recovered, scowling. "Not possible. Who is this?"

The caller was silent for a moment before mumbling, "I knew you'd say something like that. But I really need your help, Karma… please, I'm begging you."

Karma rolled his eyes. Whoever the guy was, he sounded pathetic when he talked like that.

"Fine," Karma said, playing along. No one pretended to be Nagisa without getting away with it. "Where do you want to meet up?"

Sounding relieved, the caller rattled off an address before hanging up, leaving the bureaucrat to stare at the phone resignedly.

His memory was pretty good, and Karma was certain that it was the same address as the graveyard he'd buried Nagisa in. Was the caller planning to blackmail him?

Karma smiled. This person didn't know what they were in for.

* * *

He stood, dumbfounded before the gate that he'd visited the day before. He flipped open his phone. When the caller picked up, Karma snickered, "Wow, way to pick a meeting place. What is this, the set-up for a prank? Pretty sad."

The other end was silent before the caller said, "Last row, near the back. See you."

Another abrupt hang-up. Karma frowned. He'd dressed casually so he wouldn't stand out, so he had no problem being here… but everything was eerily familiar. The redhead pushed open the gate, letting it creak as he walked in. As he passed by the gravestones, he ignored them. Finally he reached the last row, where the caller was waiting as promised.

He wore a jacket with the hood up, hiding the caller's face.

"I'm here," Karma said.

The guy nodded. His clothes were a mess, and in his hand was…

"What are you doing with a knife?" Karma said disapprovingly.

A smile crossed the stranger's face.

Slowly, he raised the knife, the tip aimed at Karma. "I'm going to kill you," the caller stated calmly.

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked just as passively. He slipped out a knife in his sleeve, feeling the weight of his other weapons in his clothes. "Why?"

The stranger shook his head. "You won't believe me."

Karma blinked, annoyed.

The person hissed before striking, pressing down against Karma's knife.

Karma parried, then lunged. "You suck," Karma taunted.

His attacker smiled. "I know I know I do." Suddenly he moved oddly - in a way no assassin would. He leaned forward, burying Karma's knife into his chest - into his heart. "Only you could live with this," the stranger muttered. His hands went limp.

Karma dropped the knife, letting the body fall. He was in shock, staring at the corpse.

He glanced to the left, seeing the empty grave he'd failed to notice before, fixated as he had been on the caller. On the tombstone were the crudely carved words: "Shiota Nagisa." The grave was freshly dug. And empty.

Karma fell to his knees, in shock. His hands trembling, he reached for the hood and pulled it back, revealing vivid blue hair and glassy blue eyes. "Nagisa?" he said disbelievingly.

"What's going on?"


	3. Third Death

**I am SO SORRY! I had this forever and I just... I forgot! I was so busy and then I went through my stories and I though, 'didn't I write more for this?' and I did but I forgot... I am SO SO SORRY**

* * *

Another person left his office. It was the last one of the day. Even though he usually enjoyed having this kind of power… Killing someone he cared about twice, burying them twice, not to mention how none of it didn't make any sense... it was painful. Even if he was Akabane Karma, he had barely made it through the day with a straight face.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at it suspiciously, recalling the events of the past few days. Slowly, he checked the number. It was Nagisa's.

"No," he muttered, trying to ignore the ringing. "Not again."

He forgot his phone went automatically to voicemail.

"Karma! You still aren't answering. Doing that well as a bureaucrat?"

Karma hissed, picking up the phone violently.

"Who is this?" he said viciously.

A yelp, then a sigh at the other end. "You don't even remember me? It's Nagisa!"

Karma didn't need to check the voice or the number. He'd done both already. "Leave me alone!" he snapped, before ending the call. He stared at his phone for a few moments, as if it were a poisonous snake. Something that aptly described Nagisa when he was being troublesome…

Hesitantly, Karma picked up his phone, pocketing it as he left his office. He would change, he would go to the graveyard, and he would figure out what was going on.

Karma wasn't one to take problems lying down.

* * *

He stood before the gates. It was quiet - like no one was here, like nothing would happen.

Slowly Karma walked down the rows of the dead, feeling heavy dread weighing him down as he did so.

Nagisa stood beside the grave, which was once more empty. The mess of a person smiled at Karma shakily, his blue hair and eyes blending in with each other in the dim light. His hands were dirty, clutching the knife - dirty, but not that of a dead person's. No matter how Karma looked at him… Nagisa was alive.

"I'm here," Karma said.

A short, jerky nod was all Nagisa could manage. "So am I," he replied.

He let go of the knife. "Kill me," Nagisa begged.

Karma raised an eyebrow. This was different from the last few times. "Do you remember?" he asked.

An unidentified emotion crossed Nagisa's face before it was gone. Other than that, he was still, silent.

Karma blinked, annoyed.

"I won't kill you," he stated bluntly.

Nagisa's gaze flickered downwards, then he lunged. Karma reacted too late as Nagisa snatched the knife and quickly danced out of reach, the cold blade already pressed against skin.

"Sorry," Nagisa said.

Blood spurted out from his neck as he stumbled, falling over the lip of the grave.

Karma forced himself to walk over, to look into the no-longer empty grave. Nagisa's broken body lay there, the knife having clattered to his side in the narrow space. His arms had folded when he landed, one atop him, the other settled at his waist.

The redhead stared for a moment longer before climbing into the grave, pulling Nagisa's corpse out of the dirt.


	4. Confrontation

"Yeah, I'm calling in sick. So what? I'm sick. Oh, I don't sound sick? Ahaha, that's funny. I'm pretty sure I sound as sick as you always do when you call in."

Karma paused to listen to his employee, then laughed. "Eh? That's low? Wow, you're making such good jokes today. You know, I haven't actually verified all of your sick days yet. Would you - oh, you found someone to cover for me? Thanks man!" Karma closed his phone, grinning.

Then his good mood was ruined when he accidentally glanced at the room he had been keeping Nagisa's corpse in. He'd done it thinking maybe it'd help if he got to see some… proof that what had happened had happened. However, when Karma had woken up in the morning, the bed was empty. Though it was rumpled, and unmade. Karma chose to take this as a sign that Nagisa had definitely been there.

"What is this?" Karma muttered, covering his face with one hand. After getting the day off, he had made it a point to check the calendar date. Time wasn't repeating itself - this anomaly was solely centered around Nagisa. So what was causing it? He looked at the bed again, then reached out, plucking something he'd missed before off of the sheet.

It was a withered… tentacle? If it weren't crumbling to ash in his fingers, it would have been a bright azure color.

* * *

"Karma! I've been trying to call you. I…"

"Is that so?" Karma said in a disinterested tone. "So what do you want?"

A brief moment of silence, then Nagisa said, "Ah… about that, I need some help."

Karma heard the shakiness in his former classmate's tone.

"Alright," Karma said. "I know where you are - I'll meet you there."

He ended the call, wondering whether at the moment Nagisa was baffled or resigned. Did Nagisa remember or not?

Then Karma shrugged. He would find out, if Nagisa didn't run.

* * *

"I'm here," Karma said, the words feeling old in his mouth. The fourth time he had said them, wasn't it? Nagisa looked up at Karma. "Hey… Karma. I'm… I'm sorry… For making you do this…"

Karma tilted his head. Nagisa was still smiling, albeit slightly sadly. "Are you aware of how many times I have been forced to watch you die?" Karma said bluntly.

Nagisa nodded without missing a beat. He held out the knife. "So will you please kill me again?" his former classmate asked.

In a tone that one would associate a question such as, "Will we walk together again?"

Karma stepped closer, taking the weapon. He turned it over, considering. The thought of killing Nagisa again was nearly unbearable. "Why?" he asked.

Nagisa blinked. His face looked thoughtful as he started to speak, "Well… I meant to kill you. But somehow, I can't. I instead, I die every day." Tears began to stream down his face, but his expression didn't change. "You know, everyone else… I… already killed them. You were the last."


End file.
